


Gracie-Lou

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute babies, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, Pregnant Niall, adorable dad Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Louis have been married for a year, Niall is expecting their first child; a girl called Gracie-Lou and this is her journey into the world ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gracie-Lou

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot , enjoy and leave comments please :) !

It was around midnight when Niall woke up, he was uncomfortable and sweaty his entire body exhausted and his mind annoyed and stressed. Of course Niall knew it wasn't good for Gracie , but he couldn't help it ; Louis stayed sleeping unaware of his husbands worry and concern.

" You've gotta stay in there bug , just one more day Gracie ; papa's been looking forward to seeing grandma Jay for months !" Niall said sternly to his bump. Their little Gracie was ready to come in two days , Niall wouldn't be surprised if she came early; Louis was always impatient growing up.

"Let me sleep okay? we're going to be up at 7 to go pick up your nanny Maura !" Niall stated excitedly, he really misses his mam when she's in Ireland . Niall and Louis had officially moves to London three years ago , but the long distance from their parents never gets easier. 

Louis had gotten a job as a magazine designer in London , where as Niall he was still looking into jobs , the pregnancy had caught them by suprise. The Couples friend Harry was Niall's doctor, they had met when they moved in; luck had been on their side when they became best friends with the head maternity doctor. 

Nialls stomach tightened slightly under his touch , him hissing softly at the small ache up his spine .

"I'm serious Gracie-Lou , I will not have you coming today of all days , Uncle Haz is off today you can't come with out him there and Granny and Nanny are coming too!" Niall groaned, it was the last thing he wanted to do today- hide his labor and hope for the best! There was no way it would work he's a baby when it comes to pain!

"N-Niall , baby Why are you awake it's ten past twelve in the night!" Louis exclaimed sleepily . Niall just sucked in a shaky breath and turned to face him and smiled.

"No reason baby's just being a pain, can you rub my back?" Niall asked sleepily, he hoped the massage will help the pain he's feeling . Louis of course obliged and the couple cuddled softly together as they slowly fell asleep.

 

Niall woke up again around 6am to the same pain a tiny bit worse , he mentally groaned and stood up slowly. The pain then came back with force making him whimper.

"God! Gracie please I'm begging you!" Niall begged his dropping stomach as the pain slowly ebbed away and his muscles losened their grip.

"Okay I'll call uncle Haz , make sure he's here in case yeah?" Niall asked his unborn child , recieving a kick in response.

10 minutes later harry walked through the door smiling." So do you want me to check your cervix see if Gracie is on her way?" Harry asked his blonde friend who was sat on the couch.

"Yes , Haz promise even if she is you won't tell Lou until I'm close ?" Niall begged as Harry gently spread his legs apart.

"Sure , but I'll stay here incase okay?" Harry asked back , Niall nodding his head and sucking in a sharp breath when Harry's now gloved fingers entered him.

"Yeah , she is on her way Niallers! 2cm dilated now so long way to go but, Gracie should be born sometime between today and tomorrow!" Harry squealed excitedly, sometimes Niall thinks Harry is more excited than him and Louis for the baby.

"No , that is not good at all!" Niall panicked, he was no were near ready for her now!

"Well, I'm sorry to say you can't stop This, Gracie wants out!" Harry chirped.

"Oh god! Haz i'm not ready for her , tell her to Stay put!" Niall squeaked , Harry chuckled and patted his knee.

"Nope, I'm going to time your contractions and tell Louis once they're ten minutes apart okay?" Harry asked his pregnant friend.

Niall only nodded and rubbed his temples . 

"It'll be fine Niall, I'm right here okay?" Harry reassured the worrying boy . 

"Do you think we rushed things? I mean I'm twenty one , Louis is twenty three , are we rushing having a baby?" Niall asked rambling slightly.

"No ! Of course you aren't , Louis and you love each other so so much it's crazy. This is just unexpected is all , but you'll be fine ,all of you!" Harry said softly , placing his hand on the swell of Niall's stomach.

Louis came down an hour later , all three of them sat and ate their breakfast . They had about half an hour before the parents arrived for the weekend. Niall was about to bite into his toast when another pain stopped him.

"O-ow shit! " Niall hissed grabbing the table edge. Louis looked at his husband worriedly , Harry looking at his watch ; contractions now fifteen minutes apart.

"You okay baby?," Louis questioned grabbing Niall's hand.

"Y-yeah , little brat stuck her foot in 'me rib cage !" Niall said quickly , Harry smiling softly to reassure him , Louis would know soon.

"okay babe, so Haz what brings you here?" Louis asked .

"Oh ! Nothing I was just bored and I couldn't sleep" Harry answered smiling at his friend.

A knock sounded at the door then, Louis standing up to get it.

"Haz, please tell me they're getting closer, I can't do this for hours!" Niall whisper yelled.

"15 minutes apart now, so labor is going quite quickly for you!" Harry said smiling widely , it was true Niall had only been in Active labor for two hours.

"Well at least 'Mam and Jay are here to witness the birth of their grandaughter!" Niall suddenly chirped smiling.

"The what!" Louis yelled , the two younger boys jumping in shock.

"D-did you just say the birth? Ni are you in labor?" Maura asked her son and of course Niall snapped at that and nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah , i was 2cm last time Haz checked" Niall confessed , Louis slowly smiling.

"So we're going to have a baby soon?" Louis asked smiling, Harry nodded his head along with Niall .

"Actually reminds me , I need to check you again now Ni!" Harry said standing up to help the pregnant boy.

"Great , Louis hold me please!" Niall pleaded as he sat with his back against the couch.

"Of course!" Louis smiled sitting behind his husband.

"Okay... Relax for me Niall and drop your legs yeah?" Harry asked softly. The pregnant boy leaned back into his husband letting his legs fall apart.

Niall tried to concentrate on the steady rhythm of Louis' breathing as he felt Harry slip his fingers inside him.

"Good! , well you're at 4cm so nearly halfway and baby is really low down , I can feel the tip of her head behind your waters!" Harry exclaimed happily as he pulled Nialls boxers up again.

"R-really?" Niall questioned shakily as another pain made him gasp.

"Yep and that contraction is 8 minutes after the last, you're doing really well Ni!" Harry smiled as Niall turned and shoved his face in Louis' neck.

"Oh! , this hurts like a mother , Fuck me!" Niall growled grabbing  his mothers Hand as she offered it out.

"Louis already did that Nialler, kinda how my 'lil pudding got in there !" Jay said laughing as Niall groaned and glared at her.

"Not the time, mum!" Louis said angrily , rubbing his husbands back softly.

Niall was at 8cm when lunch came, him now suffering from the constant pain in his hips and stomach. Harry had told him he'd start to feel a lot of pressure -mostly around his hips- due to the fact that the baby was really low , he couldnt push though.

"Harry! I'm serious I need to push please!!" Niall screeched , the pressure was driving him insane .

"Niallers you can't you're only 8cm , I promise it'll be soon just breathe for me!" Harry encouraged the sweating man .

Niall was now leaning back into Jay and he squatted using her arms as support.

"For fuck sake!! Louis I swear I need to, tell him!" Niall begged his husband.

"Baby no, you're not ready , don't want you to tear right?" Louis asked kissing Niall's mattered hair and he moved to cling to Louis.

"You're doing so good baby boy!" Maura cheered , sniffing as she wiped her eyes; seeing her baby in pain was killing her slowly.

"N-No! Don't cry please , if you cry I'll cry!!" Niall panted looking at his mother with glossy blue eyes.

"It won't be long , just breathe I'm going to break your waters speed this up!" Harry explained , spreading Niall's legs and grabbing a hook . Harry gentle slid the hook in beside his fingers and burst the bag of waters quickly.

"arrrgg, shit! Feels like I pissed my self!!" Niall screamed , the others hiding their chuckles.

It was another hour before Harry said Niall was ready. Niall leaned on Louis while he kneeled up grabbing his husbands shoulders.

"Niall Push! Go on!" Harry shouted , the pregnant boy sobbing and gritting his teeth as he bore down hard.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2...Good Nialler!" Harry cheered, smile taking over his features.

"ARRG!!, fuck get her out!!" Niall screeched .

"Niall, turn around and grab behind your legs it will help!" Jay stated , helping him turn and lean into Louis's chest.

"Go again Niall!" Harry said sternly.

Niall lurched forward , pulling his legs back and clutching his thighs tightly.

"Oh shit! She's moving I-I... Agrrrr!!" Niall growled the pain in his entrance increasing by 100.

"Woah, here she is ! Jay pass me the mirror !" Harry squeaked.

Jay grinned and ran to get the hand mirror on the couch. The baby's head was in clear sight , dark hair on top of the small curve showing.

"Look down Nialler, there she is ,you see her?!" Harry asked excitedly . Niall only nodded keeping his eyes on his daughter and he pushed harder.

"Oh my God Nialler , baby I am so proud of you come one !" Louis encouraged kissing Niall's neck softly. The burn was insane , Niall could only son and screech at the intense pain.

"Pant Niall , easy there you go!" Harry coached helping to guide the parting skin over her head , Niall sobbing more as he slid his fingers in to help the skin stretch .

"Fucking get her out!! This burns so bad!" Niall sobbed pushing softly so he wouldn't tear. The baby's head moved slowly inch by inch , Jay stood by Harry smiling at the sight of the baby girls brown hair .

"Hello there cutie! got your nose Lou!" Harry chuckled as the baby's head slipped out and turned towards him.

"Oh my baby!" Niall said smiling weakly as he reached down to touch her head softly.

"Big push Niall, and I want you to catch her when the shoulders are out!" Harry said smiling at the soon to be daddy.

"ARRRRGGGG!! , shit fuck!" Niall screeched pulling slightly as the shoulders slipped out. This whole process had been dragging he wanted her out now and quickly . 

"Come on baby! Arrrrrrrrrr Fuck!" Niall screeched panting as she slowly slipped out.

With one fluid pull , little Gracie-Lou was welcomed into the world , Niall holding his baby close as the new parents cried.

"H-hey P-princess, oh hi beautiful" Louis whispered to the crying baby kissing Niall's head repeatedly.

"Congrats guys, she's so perfect!" Harry gushed , wiping his own tears with the back of his wrist.

"I-I did it , Mam I did it!" Niall said in disbelief as he sobbed.

"Yes you did , well done baby!" Maura sobbed kissing her sons temple and moving his sweaty fringe out his eyes.

"Welcome to the world Gracie , hey baby girl!" Niall smiled kissing her fuzzy head .

Gracie was weighed and dressed by Harry, the little girl a healthy 6lb 12oz born at 2:56pm .

Niall sat on the couch , watching as his husband hummed to their tiny girl laying against his chest. The blonde boy knew now , and he was so glad they rushed things Gracie-Lou Tomlinson was the best  thing to ever happen and he was eiternily grateful for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes , I'm getting better though so hope you enjoyed!


End file.
